Parental Control
by CheshireKing
Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family plus an MTV camera crew plus 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of nixing her current…this ought to be interesting…
1. Intro

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: Eh, PG-13 for now.

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N: I am having a bit of a writer's block when it comes to Resident Evil's remaining chapters and Love, Lies, and Leaving. I just can't seem to get into the stories atm, so I figured I would try something a little different… **

* * *

"Okay, here's the thing…"

The camera zooms in on a blonde girl about 17 years old walking along the beach at around midday.

"I have a hot, wild, and randomly spontaneous girlfriend who I have been totally head-over-heals for since day one. The catch is…"

The Camera cuts to an older blonde woman and a dark haired man sitting and talking on a couch in what looks like an everyday suburban home.

"My mom and dad aren't thrilled with her and by that I mean they hate her."

The camera fades out and fades back in on the blonde and a brunette holding hands sitting and cuddling on a park bench.

"Carmen and I have been together for about eight months now and while I love her, my parent's find her obnoxious, crude and an all around slut."

The camera cuts back to the blond walking on the beach.

"So today they are hooking me up with two blind dates of their choosing in the hopes I fall for one of them and kick Carmen to the curb. What they don't know is that Carmen and I are engaged."

The blond lifts her left hand to reveal the princess cut diamond engagement ring resting on her ring finger glinting in the sunlight.

"So, sorry to disappoint, mom and dad, but I have my girl and no choir boy preppy you choose is going to change my mind. I'm taken."

* * *

**Continue? Delete? Tell me what you think.**


	2. The Match Game

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: Eh, PG-13 for now.

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

**mikige:** Lol, I'm glad you like it!

**putteiblabarsskogen:** The dates will be posted in the chapter after next.

**EagleSenior: **Thank you!

**Blackknight009:** I will be posting the dates very soon; I promise!

**Ani:** I would tell you but that would give some of the story away wouldn't it?

**Momo The Great: **Lol, as you wish!

**Guah2Dope: **Thanks! Btw, I'm totally addicted to your fic "Something Unignorable" can't wait to read what happens next!

**..Beautiful: **Thank you!

**..xX:** Lol, updated.

**ashnspence4eva: **Thank you!

**fred: **Lol, is there any other kind of South fic? Haven watched South or PG?

**Cyberbaby:** I will continue it, don't worry. It's nice to know some very talented writers are reading my work. –bows down- I love most all of your fics!

**shigurl1988:** I'm glad you like it!

**CSISVUTWFBgurl:** Continued :)

**XSamXStutterzX: **Aw, since you asked so nicely. –points down- lol.

**dttdemon: **Aw, I won't make you beg…this chapter anyway ;)

**awe: **Continuing. I have almost all of it written up so you won't have to wait long between updates. :)

**EscapeYourFate:** Thank you! Continuing! :)

**taymm15: **I didn't even set out to write this one, just ended up watching Parental Control and thought _'hey! SPASHLEY!!' _and sat down to write. Lol.

**satincanopy: **Thank you! I am glad your exited about it. I only hope I can live up to the hype that chapter one has triggered.

**Tatj:** lol, I hope its interesting though I think it might be a little predictable…we'll see. :)

**And a big thank you to everyone else who read chapter one and came back for more!**

Chapter 2: The Match Game

**A/N:**_ Voiceovers are in italics with the name of the character before the words._

Paula and Arthur Carlin sat in a small studio room pouring over applicants files every once and a while pulling out a file and either showing it to the other or putting it on a side pile.

_Paula: Spencer is a good Christian girl who needs a good Christian boy in her life. I for one intend to see my little girl marry a good, successful, Christian man who will shower her with gifts and treat her like the princess she is _

_Arthur: Spencer deserves so much more than that girl she's with. I really don't care if it's a boy or another girl as long as whoever it is treats her right and doesn't hit her whenever they get angry._

The door to the room opens and a young dark skinned woman walks in and takes a seat opposite of the Carlins.

"Hello, I'm Arthur and this is my wife Paula." A smiling Arthur introduced himself and his less than enthusiastic looking wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin. My name is Chelsea Lewis." The girl said smiling politely at the couple.

"So, Chelsea, tell us what are your plans for the future?" Arthur asked.

"I really want to attend art school in France." Chelsea said excitedly.

"France? That's a long way away. How would you deal with a relationship if you get accepted?" Paula asked in a sickeningly false tone.

"I hadn't thought about that…" Chelsea's demeanor changed a bit at Paula's remark.

"I honestly wouldn't know." The girl said her tone unsure and a bit intimidated.

"That's alright, honey, thank you for coming in." Arthur said trying to at least make the girl feel less like they were attacking her.

Chelsea nodded with a sad smile as she stood and left.

The next to enter the room was a young man by the name of Patrick Daniels who looked like a door model out of an Abercrombie & Fitch store.

He took a seat across from the couple and politely introduced himself.

Paula looked like a five year old on Christmas morning as he began to tell them about himself.

"I am 18, I am looking into becoming a doctor after high school, but first I want to go to community college here for a few years so I can take care of my mother, her health is quiet bad you see." He said nobly.

"What religion are you, Patrick, if you don't mind me asking?" Paula asked the young man.

"I am a born again Christian, ma'am." Patrick said proudly.

"What are you're plans as far as dating and family?" Paula asked almost giddily.

"My dream is to have a loving religious wife and to raise our children and teach them the ways of our lord."

'_Bingo'_ Paula thought with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting you, Patrick." Arthur said seeing the wheels turning in his wife's mind.

"You as well, Sir, Ma'am." Patrick said as he stood and shook their hands before leaving.

"Oh, I like him!" Paula said as soon as he was out of the room. "I think he's perfect for Spencer!"

"Uh-huh." Arthur said giving her an exasperated look.

"What?"

Paula was about to say something but the door opened again and they went on with the interviews.

It was nearly six at night and they still had forty-eight people to interview.

They had been through over sixty applicant interviews and had found only a handful of people they thought would be good for Spencer.

A few like Madison Duarte, who had come straight out and said, in detail, that the only reason she was there was Spencer was hot and she wanted to fuck her, were sent from the room barely minutes after walking in.

Other's like Sean Miller, who was liked by both parents stayed a bit longer than necessary to talk with the couple.

Arthur and Paula sat quietly as the door opened for what seemed like the hundredth time and watched a young woman in tight fitting blue jeans and a tight white tank top enter the room.

She pushed a stray lock of wavy dark brown hair from her face as she walked over to sit across from her interviewers.

"Uh, hi, I'm Ashley" Ashley said extending her hand to the couple.

"Hi, Ashley, I'm Arthur and this is Paula." He said with a smile.

"So, I've never really had to have an interview to date someone so I'm not really sure how this goes." Ashley said smiling slightly.

"That's alright; I've never interviewed someone to be dated before today so..." Arthur chuckled at her, she was cute, he liked this girl already.

"Let's start with a few questions." Paula said not at all sharing her husband's sentiment towards the girl in front of her.

"What are your plans for the future, Ashley?" She asked in that sweet tone that dripped with venom disguised as sugar.

"To be honest, right now I just want to finish high school. Other than that I have no idea what, when, or where my life is going." Ashley said leaning back in the chair.

"How would you treat our daughter if you two started dating?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I can't tell you how I'd treat someone I don't know. I'd probably treat her like I treat everyone else when I first meet them and see where it goes from there." Ashley shrugged.

"Do you have a job, Ashley?" Paula asked.

"A few part time jobs, but nothing permanent yet." Ashley replied.

"What are they?" Arthur asked taking down a few notes on an almost full note pad.

"I sing and play the guitar at a club called "Grays" sometimes and I'm an apprentice tattoo and piercing artist at my friend's shop." Ashley said hoping her less than standard work wouldn't damage her chances.

"Wow, so you're an artist?" Arthur liked her more and more for Spencer by the minute.

She was honest, creative and best of all, in his view; she didn't seem fazed by Paula's obvious dislike of her.

"I've never thought of myself as one but I guess you could see it that way." Ashley said smiling.

"What do you see yourself as?" Paula asked coldly; her glare telling Ashley exactly what she thought of her.

"Just another average girl trying to survive in this crazy world by doing what I love instead of getting in line to fight over a nine to five job I know I'll hate but will take anyway because it's what's expected of me and because it _might_ pay the bills on a more regular basis like everyone else." Ashley answered matter-of-factly looking Paula directly in the eyes.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at that, the guts this girl had impressed him far more than the high paying aspirations of other applicants he'd met

They were finally done.

The last interview had just ended and both Carlins were thankful for it.

They smiled and said goodnight to Debbie McCoy and then looked through their notes and discussed who they both agreed were bad candidates, good candidates and who they disagreed on.

By eleven thirty they each had narrowed it down to five.

"I choose him. I liked him a lot for Spencer and I think they would hit it off." Paula said pulling out a picture from a file and handing it to Arthur who shook his head.

'_She really doesn't know Spencer at all.'_

"I don't know if he'd be a good match for her…I liked Ashley. I'm going to pick her." He said handing her back the picture.

"ASHLEY!? That little slut? Out of all of the nice boys we agreed on you want her to date a girl who will most likely end up a prostitute?!" Paula yelled.

"You just don't like the fact that she stood up to you." Arthur smirked.

"That and the fact she's a girl!" Paula shouted.

"She's gay! G-A-Y, gay. She likes girls. Your little girl likes girls now deal with it and stop trying to make her who she's not!" Arthur shouted back, getting fed up with how controlling Paula was trying to be about this.

"Fine, we'll just agree to disagree on this and let Spencer choose." Paula said sure her daughter would take to her choice in suitor much more than in her husbands.

**Feed me! Review please!**


	3. Getting Ready

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: Eh, PG-13 for now.

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

**Life-Live-Love-Learn: **Lol, wow! You know I can't tell you all that, what fun would it be to just tell you? But, yeah,I think everybody expected Patrick.

**fatedcircle26: **Well, I'm glad you love it!

**somechick: **Continued :)

**Tatj: **Lol, I hope you like this chapter, you find out who the other date is in it :)

**Conscious: **Lol, I won't stop updating yet…and to prove it, here is an update!

**Ivory Slayer:** Lol, thank you, glad you like it!

**Emma James:** Flatterer! Lol, thanks!

**xEyeKissedAGirlx: **Lol, okay ^^

**Momo The Great: **Lol, yeah, I had to throw her in somehow. Though, after I wrote it I had this mental image of butch Madison in my head and almost fell out of my chair laughing. I always thought Arthur was more in touch with who his kids really were than Paula so…

**Guah2Dope:** Then wait no more, I have brought you an update, lol.

**Cyberbaby: **Thank you! Yeah, writing it was going to be even more of a bitch though which is why I just narrowed it down to a few interviews just to get a feel for the types of people the two Carlin's would get along with not to mention getting to know them a bit better.

**devil2010: **lol, thanks!

**Suspenceme/Fred (no relation to Jonica right?): **Lmao! Yeah, but we all know she's just a big softie on the inside…O.O maybe…When is Ashley ever _not_ cute?

**XSamXStutterzX: **Lol! I think Carmen might have a few issues with our favorite Davies girl.

**ashnspence4eva:** Hmmm….we'll just have to wait and see if Patrick comes back…not too long though ;) Thank you!

**XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX:** I'm glad you like it!

**ladytink2011:** Thank you! Spashley? What is this "Spashley" of which you speak? Nah, just kidding with ya.

**LoveAsh87: **Hmmm….-evil grin-

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**A/N: I don't really think Spencer is the type to listen to the kind of music I chose; I was in need of a band and they just happened to be playing on my mp3 player.**

The camera zooms in on Carmen and Spencer in Spencer's room as she gets ready for her first date.

_Carmen: So here I am watching my girl getting ready for a date with someone her parent's picked out for her. I gotta tell ya, this sucks!_

_Spencer: So my parent's spent all day yesterday and part of last night in a room with around a hundred potential dates and now I'm getting ready to go out with the two they picked. Carmen is going to have to stay here and watch it all with my parents. Sorry to say this, but I'm somewhat exited about this blind date thing, I'm just hoping my mother didn't scare away all the girls._

"You're not really gonna leave me here alone with your parents while you go out with some…god knows who they set you up with, are you?" Carmen pouted from where she was sitting on Spencer's bed.

"It's not like it's going to be a real date, Babe. I'm just going so we can get my parents off our backs for a little while. Besides you're going to be able to watch and make sure nothing happens." Spencer said checking herself in the mirror.

"If it's not real then why are you getting all dressed up?" Carmen said referring to her girlfriend's now wavy blonde hair, somewhat revealing dark blue satin dress, and the makeup she was currently applying.

"To try to at least look like I'm trying, would you rather they know I'm not taking this seriously and try it again? Shit, we better head downstairs; the first person should be here soon." Spencer said turning and grabbing her purse before kissing her girlfriend and walking out the door.

The two girls walked down the stairs and walked into the living room where Spencer's mother was already getting impatient.

"Paula, it doesn't start for another ten minutes!" Arthur said getting slightly annoyed with his wife's pacing and asking how much longer.

"Yeah, take a chill pill, mommy." Carmen said as they walked in.

"Don't call me that!" Paula seethed

"Would both of you just cool it!" Spencer said pushing Carmen to sit on the couch.

"Aw, but baby, I'm too hot to be cool." Carmen said pulling Spencer down to sit on her lap so she could kiss her.

"No, uh-uh, not happening." Paula pulled Spencer away from the make out session and forced her to sit next to Arthur on the other couch.

"Hey! Just because you're a miserable sexless bitch doesn't mean we all have to be that way!" Carmen spat.

"How DARE you, you slutty little brat! I…" Paula would have continued were it not for the door bell.

"Oh, thank god!" Arthur said as Paula smiled.

"That will be my pick." She said as she turned and made her way over to the door.

Carmen just glared as the boy entered the living room.

Paula on the other hand was beaming as she introduced him to her daughter.

"Spencer, this is Aiden, Aiden this is my daughter, Spencer."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Spencer." Aiden said as he grinned at her and extended his hand.

"Likewise." Spencer said realizing that this might be a tad more difficult than she'd first summarized; he was actually pretty cute.

"Well, why don't you two go out on your little date so Spencer can come home and be with me tonight anyways." Carmen said in a tone that eerily resembled Paula's false sugary sweet tone.

"And this would be the plague my daughter calls a girlfriend." Paula said motioning to Carmen.

"Mom!" Spencer said angrily.

"Why don't you kids go and have a good time?" Arthur said trying to defuse the situation.

He smiled as he ushered the two towards the door all the while Paula and Carmen screamed and yelled at each other in the living room.

"WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Arthur yelled as he switched the TV on and tried to listen to the conversation between Spencer and Aiden.

Carmen crossed her arms and sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

"Wow, so she does shut up." Paula said in shock as she and Arthur sat on the couch behind her to watch the date.

"So…I heard you like Disturbed?" Aiden said as they walked towards the MTV car.

"I LOVE them!" Spencer said as she got into the car.

"Good cause that's where we're headed. They have a concert today and we have tickets." Aiden smiled as he pulled the tickets from his pocket.

"Oh. My. God! AWSOME!" Spencer yelled excitedly.

"First thing's first though, where do you wanna get lunch?" He asked as they drove off down the street.

**Reviews make me post faster *hint* *hint***


	4. Date 1

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: Eh, PG-13 for now.

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

**LoveAsh87: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! And you won't have to wait for the first date…-points down-

**EscapeYourFate: **Yeah, I kinda figured that even though Paula liked Patrick and all, she'd also want someone who would have a better chance of getting Spencer away from Carmen.

**mikige: **Lol, I hated Carmen when I started writing this fic, but lately I've been reading fics with Carmen/Kyla in them and I think she actually works with Kyla…so yeah, I hated her with Spencer, but I now feel bad about making her the antagonist.

**dttdemon:** Well let's just say life, especially in angst/drama ridden fanfiction stories, is never too easy ;)

**ElloEllo9:** Well, thank you for reading it, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**angelperry7: **Aww! Thanks, hun!

**Tatj: **Lol, you're awesome!

Chapter 4: Date #1

**A/N: I sort of felt obligated to write this chapter…I did try to keep the Spaiden to a minimum hence the really short chapter, but I just finished writing the second to the last chapter so I should be posting relatively soon.**

After a quick lunch the two hit the road again talking animatedly about likes, dislikes, telling stories and so forth.

By the time they reached the concert things were looking promising.

"See, I told you she'd like him." Paula said triumphantly.

"Oh, yeah, he's a real charmer." Carmen said sarcastically

"I don't know, they do seem to be hitting it off rather well." Arthur said shocking Paula and earning a glare from Carmen.

"She may like him as a friend but she'll never go for him romantically. He's not her type." Carmen said turning back to the TV.

"Neither were you." Arthur reminded her.

* * *

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Spencer shouted over the crowd as she and Aiden got closer to the stage where Disturbed was getting ready for another song.

"SO YOU'RE HAVING FUN?" Aiden asked.

"YEAH!" Spencer nodded enthusiastically.

"GOOD!" Aiden chuckled as they continued their shouted conversation until the music started up again and then they jumped up and down and shouted at the top of their lungs to their favorite songs.

* * *

"How can she listen to that shit?" Carmen mumbled to herself.

"Well it's better than that rap shit you listen to." Arthur said enjoying the sight of his daughter having fun with someone who wasn't Carmen.

"What's got you so grouchy? …Besides the fact that she has a cute boy with her and is enjoying herself _without_ you. Before you were so sure she wouldn't like him. Thinking maybe you were wrong?" Paula taunted.

"Ha! As if! It's just that sitting in a room with Mr. and Mrs. Brady is making me nauseous." Carmen sneered.

"Yeah, well, sitting in a room with a slut who's probably riddled with STD's is making my skin crawl." Paula shot back.

"And yet Spencer still fucks me." Carmen smiled back, knowing that that really had nauseated the couple behind her.

* * *

By the time Spencer and Aiden made it to the front door Paula was confident that Spencer would choose him and put and end to dating girls…especially slutty girls like Carmen and Ashley.

"Thank you for today, I had a great time." Aiden said as they reached the Carlin's house.

"I did too." Spencer smiled up at him.

"So, uh…" Aiden stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet nervously which Spencer found extremely cute.

"What is it?" She asked giving him a knowing smirk, which caused his reddened cheeks to grow even redder.

"CanIkissyou?" He mumbled out all at once.

Spencer thought he was so cute and even cuter when he was nervous so she nodded chuckling a bit.

Aiden leaned in but before he could kiss her the door swung open and Carmen yanked Spencer away from him as quickly as she could.

"What the fuck?" She yelled as she turned to face Spencer.

"He was sweet and cute and I just couldn't tell him no." Spencer said hanging her head sadly.

"You think I'm cute?" Aiden said a goofy grin appearing on his face.

"Go away." Carmen said as she turned and dragged Spencer back into the house.

"I'll see you later!" Spencer yelled back to Aiden making his grin even bigger before he turned and sauntered down the street.

**Haha! Did you honestly think I'd let jockstrap kiss Spencer? Not a chance in hell!**


	5. Some Time Alone

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: Eh, PG-13 for now.

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

**lolzzaa2: **Thank you, Ashley's date will be in the next chapter which will be posted really soon. :)

**LoveAsh87:** Yeah, Aiden kissing Spencer wont be happening in this fic at all, lol.

**mikige: **I did make Carmen pretty hate-able didn't I? lol.

**xxMaNdYxx:** Thank you!

**Cyberbaby:** Uh…soon, I will do something along those lines soon.

**guambomb_summereveryday: **Lol, thank you! Posting. Posting. Posting.

**me4son: **Posted. :)

**fatedcircle: **Lol, you ain't seen nothing yet!

**littletiny: **Ashley's date is the next chapter. I promise to post it soon though.

**Life-Live-Love-Learn:** Patrick would have been one of Paula's picks but she's smart enough that she would choose someone who actually had a shot at impressing her daughter. No, I didn't write Aiden's interview; would have spoiled the surprise.

**Momo The Great:** Thank you! Ashley is in the next chapter. I'll post that one in the next couple of days :)

**And a big thank you to everyone else who has stuck with this story so far!**

Chapter 5: Some Time Alone

**A/N: Wow! Look at all of the lovely reviews! Because you guys reviews made me so very happy, I'm posting this chapter early. (Next chapter is Date #2) Also I don't think you guys are going to like this chapter too much but I felt it needed to be written so that you get a better idea of why Spencer is still with Carmen even though she's obviously a bitch. **

Carmen was fuming as she followed Spencer up the stairs and into her room.

"How could you do that?!" She shouted as she started throwing things around the room.

"Carmen, calm down. He was cute, but you know he's not even remotely my type." Spencer said trying to calm her fiancé.

"Neither was I when you first met me! Who's to say you won't just go off with him like you did with me?" Carmen asked the last part plaintively as she let herself fall onto Spencer's bed burying her face in a pillow.

"Oh, Carmen, no! I love you, you hear me? I didn't love Kristi, she was a great girl but I didn't love her. You have nothing to worry about!" Spencer reassured as she moved to lie down next to her upset fiancé.

Spencer stroked her hair softly feeling her girl relax under her touch.

"Hey, Spencer?" Carmen's muffled voice reached her ears.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." The girl shifted so she was on her side so she could look up at Spencer.

A smile spread across Spencer's face at the soft admission.

She knew Carmen wasn't the violent, cold hearted, slutty bitch that her parents always saw.

In the quiet confines of her room or anywhere they were alone together, she was a different person.

That was the person Spencer loved.

"Prove it." Was Spencer's teasing answer.

A predatory grin spread across the brunettes face as she suddenly launched herself at her fiancé, pinning her to the bed with her own body.

"You know what, Spencer? I just might do that."

* * *

Camera zooms in on Arthur and Paula sitting on the couch.

"I think that they hit it off rather well, don't you?" Paula grins over at her husband.

"I think as long as Spencer is happy and with someone who will treat her better than that witch upstairs, I'll be happy." Arthur said trying to avoid any confrontation with his wife.

"If you wanted someone who would treat her better you shouldn't have picked that Davies girl." Paula snarled fixing her husband with a withering glare.

"I don't think she's a violent girl, I think she'd treat her well and I think Spencer might like her." Arthur said keeping his gaze locked with his wife's

"She's worse than that walking STD upstairs if you ask me." Paula huffed.

"Paula." Arthur warned, fixing his wife with a glare of his own.

"Fine, but when she picks Aiden you'll wish you had chosen a nice young man that you actually agreed with me on." Paula said confidently.

* * *

Camera zooms in on Spencer, now in a short yet elegant black dress, as she's putting the final touches on her makeup.

_Spencer: I think Aiden was a really nice guy and I had a really great time with him, but he's not someone I could see myself with in a long term, meaningful relationship; which is what it's going to take to get me to leave Carmen. I just hope the next guy isn't some working stiff, though knowing my dad it's really up in the air what kind of guy he'd choose for me._

_  
_"You ready for the next asshole who thinks he has a shot with you?" Carmen asked as she entered and made her way over to sit on the bed.

"Aiden wasn't an asshole, Carmen. He was actually really sweet, I could see being good friends with him." Spencer said turning to face her.

_Carmen: That guy was a serious ass. He actually had the nerve to ask if he could kiss another person's girl! What a fucking slime ball! I just hope Spencer tells the next guy how it is before they get the wrong idea._

"Are you going to let the next dick they chose kiss you too?" Carmen asked heatedly.

Even after Spencer's intimate reassurances, Carmen was still obviously upset about the almost kiss.

"Carmen…We've been over this. I felt bad for the guy. He was sweet and went out of his way to make sure I was having fun. You should thank him for keeping all the slime balls at the concert away from me." Spencer said crossing the room to wrap Carmen in a loving hug.

"Just promise me you won't let the next "Stud" sweep you off your feet and steal you away?" Spencer chuckled lightly.

"Promise."

* * *

**Hmmm…promises, promises. Do you think she'll actually keep it?**


	6. Date 2

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

**xxMaNdYxx: **Thank you :)

**ElloEllo9:** Are they? Wait no more, I give you Ashley in action; hope you enjoy!

**LoveAsh87:** Lol, well then, read on!

**Cyberbaby: **Speaking of the lovely Miss Davies…

**dttdemon:** Lol, hope you enjoy how she breaks it…

**guambomb_summereveryday:** Yeah, they really, really, _really_ are in this case.

**Momo The Great:** Now you don't have to wait, hope you like it!

**fatedcircle26:** Yeah, after reading a few very fluffy and sickeningly sweet Kymen stories…I feel bad about hating her, but you gotta do what you gotta do and nice Carmen doesn't fit in with this story…at all.

**deluxcookies: **Hmm…no, I am going to have to disagree with you on that. Aiden is the douche, Carmen is a psycho bitch…you'll see why in later chapters…

**ashnspence4eva:** Um, if Carmen wasn't such a bitch I would probably say why not pick both? Lol.

**uncsoftballgirl08: **I've pretty much written the whole story already so I don't know about longer, and I have, with the exception of this one, been posting a chapter a day…in fact I think the last one was twice in one day. I'm glad you enjoy the story though ^^

**Rae: **Thank you!

**weBaHu: **Lol, I would never have written Spaiden kissage…not in this story at least. To clarify, Spencer is Bi in my story so she isn't really sure who her father would pick and as we've seen Paula is very good at discouraging girls from dating her daughter.

**mini200do: **Posting! Lol, thank you!

**xEyeKissedAGirlx: **Lol, so they are. I will relay this to Spencer as soon as she comes out of her Ashley induced coma ;)

**iieee:** I wrote them short to draw out the story a bit so longer chaps are out, but I'm glad you enjoy reading it!

**And thank you to everyone else who has read and continues to read this story!**

Chapter 6: Date #2

**A/N: YAY! ASHLEY TIME! …err…yeah…also I got kind of carried away on this chapter so its pretty much the longest chapter in the entire story…hope you enjoy!**

Spencer, her parents and Carmen sat in the living room waiting anxiously for her second suitor to arrive.

Spencer was confused to see her mother sulking as apposed to her barely contained excitement earlier in the day.

Arthur fidgeted in his seat seemingly unsure of how he should be feeling and acting at this point and Carmen alternated scowling at Arthur and Paula and looking over at Spencer with a worried gaze.

"Oh, would you stop glaring at me? I hate his choice almost as much as I hate you!" Paula snapped having had just about enough of Carmen's attitude.

Both Carmen and Spencer sat staring at the older woman, shell-shocked by her sudden outburst.

Before anyone had the chance to speak, the doorbell rang and Arthur sprang to his feet and raced out of the room very grateful that that particular conversation was silenced.

"Ashley! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Arthur said pulling the startled girl into the house.

"Spencer, this is Ashley. Ashley, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Spencer, her girlfriend, Carmen and you've already met my wife." He said grinning.

"Yes, I have had the distinct pleasure of meeting Mrs. Carlin." Ashley said leveling her gaze at the older woman.

"Carmen, I bet this just sucks for you, huh? Nothing personal, I just wanted to try something different when it came to dating." Ashley said as she saw the confusion and anger struggling for dominance in the girl before her.

Her gaze then drifted to Spencer, who was staring curiously at her.

Spencer had been entranced the moment the girl walked in the room; her eyes roaming the girl's figure from her fashionable leather boots to her denim skirt and tight, stylish vest top all the way up to her gorgeous grinning face.

She took in everything.

Like the way her soft brown eyes twinkled in the light as she looked from person to person or the way her dark curls bounced with the slightest movement.

Or, she thought getting light headed, the way her perfect breasts moved in time with each breath.

She finally found herself looking up into the deep, chocolate brown eyes of the girl.

"Hi." Ashley smiled at the still uncomprehending blond.

"You're a girl." Spencer said dumbly.

"Uh, yeah last time I checked." Ashley looked down at herself.

"I just mean that…well, you're not a boy." Ashley chuckled at the obviously puzzled girl.

"Tell you what, why don't we start over now that you've had a chance to adjust. Hi, I'm Ashley and I am very much a girl." Ashley said extending her hand.

"Spencer…Spencer Carlin and I very much like girls." She blushed as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"I mean…"

"It's ok, I know what you mean." Ashley laughed lightly.

"Well, why don't the two of you get a move on?" Arthur had seen the look on his daughters face when Ashley walked in and internally cheered.

* * *

"So, I take it you where expecting someone taller? Perhaps with more muscle and a penis?" Ashley asked playfully as they got in to the MTV car.

"I was expecting another Aiden." Spencer said still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her father had the sense (and the good taste I might add) to pick the girl sitting next to her.

"Aiden Dennison?" Ashley asked furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, you know him?" Spencer asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I met him in the lobby at the interviewing thingy." Ashley said as she drove.

"What did you think of him?"

"Well, for the all of twenty minutes I spent with him…he's a sweet guy, has a tendency to hit on anything with tits, but a sweet guy." Ashley said as she remembered the guy hitting on her relentlessly until he was called in.

"What about you? Seeing as yours is the opinion that matters; what did you think of him?"

"Oh, you know…he's cute and sweet and…" she trailed off.

"A guy, I know." Ashley smiled as Spencer nodded in agreement.

"So, tell me about yourself Miss Carlin."

Spencer smiled shyly as she began telling Ashley about herself, anxious to hear about the other girl as well.

* * *

Arthur smiled happily as he watched his daughter and Ashley talking and joking on the screen.

He could feel the glares of his wife and Carmen boring holes into him as he continued to watch.

"I need a drink." Carmen declared unable to watch the sickening interaction between her fiancé and the slut that Arthur had chosen any longer.

"I'll join you." Paula said as she followed the brunette into the kitchen.

Arthur shook his head in distaste.

He knew he'd made the right decision and the reactions he had seen so far from everyone only helped boost his confidence in that decision.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Miss Davies?" Spencer asked as she noticed that the lights of the city had faded away.

"Well, I thought we'd do something a little less extravagant so I made some arrangements. I hope you don't mind?" Ashley smiled sheepishly.

MTV had made reservations for them at a luxurious five star restaurant in hopes to impress the home viewers with the show.

Ashley, however, had other ideas and had made arrangements with MTV to switch things around.

"I don't mind at all. I was actually dreading going to one of the most upscale restaurants in LA anyway." Spencer smiled.

"Well, I hope you like what I had them set up instead." Ashley said turning off of the main road into a secluded parking lot.

"I know this place…my dad used to bring me here when I was a kid." Spencer said excitedly.

It was a short five minute walk from the MTV car to the small candle light picnic that had been set up on the beach under the pier.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Spencer exclaimed as she and Ashley reached the white cotton blanket and sat down.

Ashley was thankful that it was dark enough that Spencer wouldn't notice the blush creep across her face.

"I figured it would be easier to get to know each other in a less populated area…that and we won't be obligated to use stifling table manners." Spencer laughed.

'_This girl is too much! I really like her though…she's sweet, energetic, and best of all she can handle my mother without breaking a sweat! I'm sorry, Carmen, I might actually have to give this girl a chance.'_

Spencer stopped her internal monologue in favor of just staring into the brunette's soft brown eyes.

* * *

"This is disgusting!" Carmen slurred as she returned to the living room, a glass of vodka in her hand.

"I very much agree! Arthur, how could you pick that little slut! I'd rather Spencer stay with the walking STD than start seeing… that! At least Carmen has a future that doesn't include selling her body for a living!" Paula spat as she plopped herself back down on the couch and looked at the couple on screen with blatant disgust.

"I think Ashley will do just fine for herself. You missed her singing to Spencer; she's actually got quite a bit of talent." Arthur said not even bothering to look up at the two.

"What the hell are they doing?" Paula said noticing for the first time what Ashley and her daughter were doing.

"Food fight." Arthur replied simply.

"WHAT?!" the two buzzed women shouted simultaneously.

* * *

Spencer couldn't stop laughing.

She was now covered in potato salad and ranch dressing and what ever else had been unceremoniously flung her way.

The reason for her laughter, though, was a chocolate pudding covered pouting Ashley who had recently been given a whipped cream hat topped off by a cherry by a certain hysterical blond.

"You think this is funny?" The brunette said pointing to herself.

Spencer nodded still laughing too hard to speak.

"You know what else is funny?" Ashley asked as she stood up.

The blond shook her head in the negative, tears springing to her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"This!" Scooping up a confused blond, Ashley sprinted down to the water's edge before diving in with a now screeching Spencer.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What was that for?!?!?" Spencer shouted as she stood up.

"Now you're soaking wet…and on the first date too!" Ashley laughed as Spencer tried in vein to ring out her hair.

Without warning, Spencer lunged at the unprepared brunette dragging her back down into the water.

The two played around in the water for a few minutes before collapsing in a laughing heap on shore.

Spencer's laughter died down as she realized were Ashley's thigh was.

Looking up into deep brown eyes, she wanted nothing more than to kiss the woman on top of her.

So she did.

A soft tentative kiss that soon intensified as the two reacted to each other.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK? SLUT, THAT'S MY FIANCE!" Carmen shouted standing up angrily.

Silence filled the room broken only by the sound of a glass shattering as it hit the floor.

"Wha…what did you just say?" Paula could have sworn she had just heard the walking STD refer to her daughter as her fiancé, but she must've been mistaken…right?

"Your what?" Arthur too was confused and hoping like hell he was hearing things.

"My fiancé! Spencer is my fiancé, not my girlfriend my fiancé! And that…that…that SLUT is kissing her! There must be some kind of rule against that! Rape! She's raping my fiancé!" Carmen paced back and forth before the two confused Carlins.

"Carmen, when you say Spencer is your fiancé…you mean like going to get…married?" Arthur gulped at the thought.

"I'LL KILL HER! SHE KISSED MY GIRL AND I'LL KILL HER!!!" Carmen was in a jealous rage.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the beach the heated make out session had escalated and Spencer moaned as Ashley flexed her thigh muscle giving the blond more friction as she bucked against her.

"Oh my god, Ash…I…I can't…stop…we need to…stop." Spencer breathed out as guilt caused her gut to turn.

"What? Why?" Ashley panted out looking questioningly into dark cobalt eyes.

"I'm not single. I have Carmen." Spencer said turning her gaze away from the hurt in the other girl's eyes.

"Isn't that the point of this show? To see if you could maybe like someone else?" Ashley asked softly.

"No…I can't…" Spencer said nudging the brunette a bit.

Ashley took the hint and rolled off onto her back.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered, instantly missing Ashley's warmth.

"Yeah…me too." Ashley said as hurt and confusion colored her features.

"Hey, Ash?" Spencer said reaching for the other girl's hand.

"Yeah, Spencer?" Ashley whispered letting the cool water lapping at her legs and the soft sand beneath her calm her.

"If I didn't…if I wasn't…" Spencer let out a frustrated sigh unable to get the words she needed to say out.

"It's ok, Spencer." Ashley said softly looking up at the stars as tears rolled silently down her face.

"No, no it's not. I really like you and…I want to be with you…I just…"

"You love your girlfriend." Ashley said in a defeated tone that nearly broke the blonde's heart.

"She's…she's my fiancé." Spencer said sadly.

* * *

"Damn right! You're mine, tell her you're mine and that that slut means nothing to you." Carmen said triumphantly as she watched the two.

"Carmen…can't you see?" Arthur said shaking his head as he watched the emotions pass over the two girls.

"See what? That my girl is doing the right thing? That the slut is being put in her place?" Carmen sneered.

"No, see that it's hurting Spencer to have to say that. She really likes her, Carmen." Arthur sighed as he watched the two girls onscreen silently get in the MTV car.

"Whatever, Pops, you just can't stand that she chose me! Though, I'm still going to have to beat that girl's ass." Carmen smirked.

"She hasn't chosen you yet, Carmen." He whispered.


	7. Home Coming

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

**..Beautiful: **Glad you enjoyed that one :)

**deluxcookies:** Lol, you have no idea.

**me4son: **Well, as long as you don't fall off, I think we're good ;) I think a little suspense is a good thing, especially in stories!

**thefrick: **Thank you, and in case you haven't noticed Spencer is a little hard headed. So I don't think her father will be the one to help her make up her mind.

**mikige: **You won't be feeling bad for her for very long, I promise you that. I know, I had to do it once as well, but the difference was, my gf was _wanting _to hurt me. So, yeah it does suck.

**phenixbaby:** Thank you!

**ashnspence4eva: **Lol, yeah Ash is so much hotter than Carmen :)

**Cyberbaby: **I get it, but I highly doubt you're going to be feeling bad for Carmen for very long…

**Tatj:** Lol, he is a very smart man.

**uncsoftballgirl08:** Wow, all in one day, huh? I think I'll stick with just doing updates once to twice a day…mostly because there aren't that many chapters in this one and I'm still stumped with writing anything else. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!

**xEyeKissedAGirlx:** Hmmmm…no comment….

**LoveAsh87:** Aw, thank you! Yeah, I wanted to make it almost sickeningly sweet and I just had to throw the pier in.

**ElloEllo9: **Yeah, Spencer is just not the type of person to go fool around without feeling horribly guilty. –shrugs- I never got it either, but it sure made for good drama ;)

**Momo The Great:** Yeah, gotta love any Spashley moments actually. . no comment .

**kills70:** Thank you!

**ladytink2011:** Thank you! Spangs/Spashley…hmmm…not sure yet –evil grin–

**XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX:** Lol, no comment.

**hugbuddy13:** Thank you! I might, but then again I might not…guess you just have to read and find out ^^

**XSamXStutterzX:** No comment…I seem to be saying that a lot…

**NotxxWhatxxItxxSeems: **Thank you! You made me smile!

Chapter 7: Home Coming

**A/N: I apologize greatly for the end of this chapter, but I felt I had to do something drastic to get Spencer to see what her parents see in Carmen. –Hides behind large rock–**

"Ash?" Spencer's heart was thumping rapidly in her chest as they neared her house…and her fiancé.

She knew Carmen was going to be livid and would most likely try to take it out on Ashley.

"I…I really like you….and I don't want you to get hurt…Carmen, she won't be very happy with what happened between us…she…I don't know how she'll react."

"Well, whatever it is she can take it up with me when I get you home." Ashley said making the turn onto Spencer's street.

"No, that's just it. I don't want her to hurt you. Just drop me off; it'll be safer for…" Spencer didn't get the chance to finish as Ashley parked the car and a furious Carmen stormed out of the front door.

"Here we go." Ashley mumbled as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Spencer reluctantly got out of the car and walked cautiously over to her fiancé.

"You think you could kiss my fiancé and get away with it?" Carmen thundered as she marched over to Ashley.

"Carmen, don't! Please, it wasn't her fault!" Spencer pleaded trying to hold the enraged girl back.

"Let me go, Spencer, you whore!" Carmen growled out as she spun around and slapped Spencer sending her to the ground.

"Oh, you so did not just do that." Ashley said before launching at Carmen and tackling her to the ground.

"NO! ASHLEY! CARMEN!" Spencer shouted as she tried to crawl over to the two girls who were currently trading blows on her behalf.

"Spencer, get inside!" Her father yelled as he picked her up and pushed her towards her mother who dragged her inside.

"YOU STUPID CUNT! YOU BITCH! YOU WHORE! YOU SLUT! IF I EVER CATCH YOU NEAR MY FIANCE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Carmen screamed as she pinned Ashley beneath her and began strangling her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, CARMEN!" Arthur yelled yanking her off of a gasping Ashley.

Carmen continued thrashing and lashing out as Arthur dragged her out onto the street.

"Leave, Carmen; before I call the police." Arthur said calmly before walking over to help Ashley up.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ashley." He said helping the girl to regain her balance.

"It's fine, Mr. C. It wasn't your fault. I better get going, but could you do me a favor?" Ashley said looking up at the older man.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Arthur said feeling incredibly guilty for what she'd been through that night.

"Could you tell Spencer…Could you tell her that I get it…and that I said goodbye?" Ashley said looking down at her shoes.

"Don't be saying goodbye to her yet, Ashley." Arthur said with a small smile.

"I don't want to…I really like her, but she loves…that." Ashley said nodding to a fuming Carmen with a disgusted face.

"Answer me something, Ashley. Would you ever hit my daughter?" Arthur looked down at the girl already knowing the answer but wanting to get her to say it.

"Of course not! I wouldn't hit a girl period…well, unless they really deserved it of course." Ashley amended looking over at Carmen.

Arthur nodded before saying goodnight and watching Ashley drive away.

"She deserved it." Carmen said walking back over.

"So did you." Arthur said watching the girl stalk back into his house.

"Damn it, Spencer." He mumbled before walking in himself.

* * *

"No, mom! Let me out!" Spencer shouted trying to get through the door.

She was silenced however when Carmen walked in and stomped her way up the stairs into Spencer's room.

Arthur walked in a few minutes later wearing a look of complete disappointment.

"Dad, I…"

"Don't talk to me right now, Spencer…just…just go do what you're going to do anyway. I'm not going to stop you…I give up trying to stop you." He said defeated before walking past her into the kitchen.

"Arthur?" Paula asked cautiously as she followed him leaving a stunned and confused Spencer standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get those cameras out of here. That's enough filming for today." Spencer said turning towards the staircase as the crew started taking down their equipment.

Sighing Spencer made her way up to her room pausing in the doorway to watch Carmen packing up her things.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked leaning against the doorframe in exhaustion.

"Packing." Carmen said sharply.

"Why? I stopped her, Carmen. I liked her, but I stopped her…for you. Then you go and pull this macho bull dyke bullshit. How am I supposed to defend you when you keep doing this!" Spencer said getting fed up.

"Why did you let her kiss you in the first place?! You promised you wouldn't! You're even the one who fucking started it!" Carmen turned to face her.

"You're mine, Spencer. That ring on your finger proves it. So why are you going and kissing other people?" Carmen said hoarsely.

"I…I don't know." Spencer replied remembering the feel of Ashley's lips moving against her own.

It was a complete lie.

She knew exactly why she let Ashley kiss her, why she didn't want to stop her.

She hadn't felt the way Ashley made her feel with anyone before and she loved every second being around the other girl.

"Say you're mine." Carmen demanded walking up to Spencer.

Carmen pulled the blond into her and kissed her roughly.

"Say you're no one else's; just mine."

"You're hurting me." Spencer whimpered as Carmen shoved her hand up under the blonde's dress and underwear.

The look in Carmen's eyes frightened Spencer and when the brunette shut and locked the door behind her with her free hand, she knew she was in trouble.

"Say it!" Carmen hissed spinning them around before throwing Spencer onto the bed.

"I…I'm yours and no one else's." Spencer stuttered out as she watched Carmen take her shirt off.

"Good, now you're going to prove it." Carmen growled in her ear after straddling her and pinning her helplessly to her bed.

The rest of Spencer's night was spent in a twisted mix of pleasure and pain as Carmen roughly showed Spencer who owned her.

Through tears, moans, cries, whimpers and whispers the night wore on as Spencer allowed Carmen to take by force what should have only been given freely.

**Okay, so I am giving you guys two updates today, but it's because I will be busy moving for the next week or so and won't be able to update till I'm moved into my new place. So, sorry guys I really didn't want to leave off with this but it looks like I am going to have to…**


	8. Decisions, Decisions

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

Chapter 8: Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry guys! My internet took a lot longer to switch to the new house than I thought so I was unable to update. But I'm back now with updates! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and are still reading after such a long, unintended break! Happy New Year aaaaaand…action!**

The next morning Spencer woke with a burning pain in her lower regions and some dark bruises on her torso, neck, wrists, and arms.

She eased herself out of bed and carefully showered and dressed for the day before limping downstairs to find Carmen sitting at the dining room table.

An assortment of foods was laid out on the table along with two lit candles.

"Morning, babe." Carmen said cheerfully.

Spencer sat down opposite the girl and just stared at her empty plate, deep in thought.

"Spence, you should really eat before the food gets cold." Carmen said noticing the lack of food on Spencer's plate.

"You really hurt me last night." Spencer blurted.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough, but in all fairness you never told me I was being too rough." Carmen said brushing it off.

"Carmen…you violated me. I…I trusted you…I turned down a girl I really, really liked to make you happy and…you beat the shit out of her and raped me!" Spencer shouted thankful the camera crew was meeting her elsewhere that day.

"Baby, come on now, I think you're being a little over dramatic. I defended you. That slut had it in her head that she could kiss my girl…I simply set her straight. As for this rape bullshit…you never told me to stop." Carmen said calmly.

"Oh, and you're parents said to tell you they're going to meet you at the studio to go over the "choices" at 12." The Latina rolled her eyes as she laughed at the thought of there even being a choice.

"Carmen, I'm not going to lie…after last night, I may very well choose someone else." Spencer eyed her for any reaction.

"What? Baby…I thought we loved each other? Don't you love me? I mean, I know I can be a bit much but…I…I love you…" Carmen stammered.

"I love you, Carmen, but I can't keep doing this… You're too violent. If I do choose you; we'd have to start from scratch…no hitting, no kicking, nothing remotely violent comes into the relationship…or I'll leave." Spencer said firmly.

"But…our engagement?" Carmen asked plaintively.

"I can't marry you right now…I don't trust you enough."

Carmen looked down, crestfallen.

"But that's not saying I can't ever marry you…It'll just take some time to fix things between us." Spencer said taking hold of Carmen's hand across the table.

"I still have yet to decide if I should even give you that chance though." Spencer said as the reaching movement caused a pain in her bruised shoulder.

Carmen nodded before looking at the clock.

"You better get going if you plan on meeting them at that studio on time." Spencer nodded before getting up to leave.

* * *

"Spencer!? What happened?" Arthur exclaimed as she walked into the room they were being filmed in.

"Nothing, dad. I'm fine, really." She said as she carefully sat down across from her parents.

"If that little bitch…"

"DAD! Stop it, please. I know Carmen can have her moments, but she really does have a good side." Spencer said before looking at the three folders laid out on the table before them.

"You know, Spencer, Aiden would never mistreat you like that whore does." Paula said handing her the first folder.

"Mom…I don't like Aiden like that. He's a sweet guy, but just not the person for me." Spencer said pinching the bridge of her nose as a horrible headache decided to make itself known.

"Does that mean you've made a decision?" Arthur asked expressionlessly.

"…I don't know dad. I love Carmen, and I want to make it work with her…I just…I just don't know." Spencer sighed.

"Sweetie, how can you still defend that girl? I mean, look at yourself!" Paula exclaimed in frustration.

"Paula, she won't listen, so it's probably best just to let it go." Arthur said in an exhausted tone.

"I noticed you not pushing Ashley's name…is it because you realized that I was right about her?" Paula asked confidently; not noticing, or perhaps just ignoring, her daughter flinch at the mention of the other girl's name.

"No, it's because I realized that Ashley doesn't deserve to be put through any more of this bullshit!"

Both his wife and his daughter looked over at him in shock over his outburst.

Arthur's normally laid back demeanor had changed drastically and the man before them was now angry, disappointed and damn near a breakdown.

"She didn't deserve what happened last night and she sure as hell doesn't deserve to be caught between a girl who would like nothing more than to use her as a impromptu punching bag and a girl that, to my severe disappointment, I realized isn't good enough for her." Arthur said despondently as he got up from his chair and walked over to lie down on a black leather couch a few feet away.

"I tried my best, but I give up…you two just let me know when you're done." He said getting comfortable.

Spencer stared down at the table after her father's words.

Unbeknownst to him, he'd actually landed a harsh blow that had sent his daughter's mind reeling.

"Spencer? Spencer, sweetie, you're crying…" Paula said in a surprised tone.

Spencer didn't respond, she just kept her stare level with the corner of the table as her mind replayed her father's painful words in her mind.

"Dad?"

"…"

No response.

"Daddy?"

"…"

Still nothing.

"Daddy, I do like her…" Spencer whimpered.

"I know…but you pushed her away in favor of a girl who, may have a good side, but ultimately treats you like a possession rather than a girlfriend or a fiancé." Arthur whispered looking over at his daughter.

"I promised her…" Spencer cried out hoarsely.

Arthur, unable to watch his daughter suffering any longer, got up and moved to hug her.

"You promised her you would choose her, I know, but Spence…that girl is going to keep hurting you. She may stop for a while, but she will pick right back up if she gets angry enough. Ashley protected you, she treated you with respect and she made sure you were happy…Personally; I think you would be a lot happier if you chose Ashley…or even Aiden! At least we know that they won't hurt you." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't like Aiden like that…" She sniffled out.

"What about Ashley? What did you think of her?"

Spencer's face lit up as she started telling her father how funny and sweet the girl was.

"I really like her dad; I really, really,_ really_ like her."

"…then…Then you should give her a chance." Both Arthur and Spencer turned to stare at Paula in shock

"I…I don't know if I can…" Spencer said thinking of the miserable expression Carmen had worn that morning.

"Well, it's your decision, Spence." Arthur said glancing over at his wife.

"I know, daddy…I'll think about it and I'll know by the time I'm supposed to choose tomorrow…"

* * *

Spencer elected to spend the remainder of the day alone.

She had driven herself down to the pier that Ashley had chosen for the previous night and sat down staring out at the ocean.

The waves crashed on the sand and the seagulls cried overhead as she sat and stared.

Hours passed and she was no closer to making a decision than she had been when she left the studio.

_Ashley…_

_Carmen…_

_Ashley…_

_Carmen…_

Each time she settled on Ashley, she recalled Carmen's miserable, dejected expression…and every time she settled on Carmen, she thought of Ashley's eyes, smile, lips, and voice…

She was beginning to think choosing between the two would be impossible.

By midnight she'd wondered to her brother's condo.

Glen and Clay always helped her out.


	9. Brother Knows Best

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

Chapter 9: Brother Knows Best

**A/N: Ok, not so drama filled chapter just because I think we could all use a break from the drama. Thank you all so very much for your reviews, they make me smile :) ! On with the show! Oh, and ten points for whoever can guess which TV show Glen is referring to!**

Glen and Clay shared a condo in the heart of LA and had made clear to their sister she was welcome any time day or night.

Both brothers had greeted her at the door in boxers and oversized T-shirts.

"Spencer? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Clay asked ushering the crying blond through the door.

"I need help."

"What seems to be the problem, Kiddo?" He asked as he blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"No, let me guess…Carmen/Ashley, Ashley/Carmen?" Glen asked knowingly.

"How did you…?"

"Dad called. He figured if you weren't at home you'd wind up here eventually." Glen explained.

"Who's Ashley?" Clay asked confused.

"You wanna tell him, or should I?" Glen motioned for Spencer to sit on the couch.

"Ashley Davies is quite possibly the only person who could make me leave Carmen."

"I love her already." Clay smiled.

"I think I could love her…I mean, I love Carmen there's no doubt about that, but…I think I could fall for Ashley." Spencer said ringing her hands nervously.

"Wait…as in fall _in_ love with her?" Clay's expression changed to one of shock.

Spencer nodded.

"Well, then what the hell is the problem? Go get the girl!" Glen demanded.

"It's not that easy!" Spencer sighed.

"Why not?" Glen whined.

"Because…because of Carmen." Spencer whispered already knowing her brother's views on that subject.

"THAT WHORE?!?! Spencer!" Glen shouted.

"GLEN!" Clay warned sending a glare his brother's way.

"Spencer, if this Ashley girl makes you happy…no…ok, let's make this simple. Who makes you happier, Carmen or Ashley?" Clay turned his attention to his sister.

"Oh! I get it!" Glen said jumping up and rushing out of the room.

The blonde boy returned a few minutes later with a large bag of skittles and two bowls.

"Glen? What are you doing?" Clay asked as he watched Glen place the bowls side by side on the coffee table and tear open the bag of skittles.

"Making things simple." Glen smiled handing Clay the bag of skittles.

"Huh?" Clay skeptically took the bag looking from Glen over to an equally confused Spencer.

"I saw this on TV once." He explained.

"This bowl is Ashley…and this one is Carmen. The skittles represent good things or things you like or enjoy about them. Clay is Skittle Master because he'll accuse me of cheating. Let's begin. What do you like about Carmen.?" Glen spoke as he climbed over Spencer to sit on the other side of the couch.

"Um…her eyes, her smile, her hair, her spontaneity, her rebellious streak, her charming side…a lot of things." Spencer watched as Clay deposited one skittle in the "Carmen bowl" for each thing she listed.

"And Ashley?" Clay asked when he was done.

"Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her scent, her laugh, her touch, her lips, her kisses, her humor, her voice, her singing, her attitude… a lot of things." Spencer smiled a bit.

"Well, so far the score is Carmen 6 / Ashley 12." Glen said as he counted the skittles.

"This is ridiculous, Glen! I can't choose a relationship based off of skittles!" Spencer almost shouted.

"Why not?"

Spencer looked over at Clay in shock.

Clay was the sensible one; the one who she was sure would side with her on the ridiculousness of basing a major life altering decision on…skittles!

"Clay!? It's ridiculous! You're the sensible one; I thought you of all people would understand what I'm saying!"

"I am sensible…Love, on the other hand, is anything but sensible. It's insane and irrational and skittles don't lie!" Amazingly, Clay managed to say the last part with a straight face.

"Glen?" Spencer asked looking over at her brother who was busy playing with the skittles in the "Ashley bowl".

"Why don't you just listen to the skittles, Spence?" He smiled showing her the skittles he'd been playing with.

In the bowl was a small heart made of skittles.

A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the bowl's contents.


	10. Preshow Drama

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

Chapter 10: Pre-show Drama

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter but since I can't think of a better intermediary for the previous and next chapters I'm posting this. Oh, and as promised points go to…Queenred12, .me, Life-Live-Love-Learn, Rea, Tiffany, Littletiny (you were so close so I think I'll give you half points.), Momo The Great, SpashInc, and Chrissy.**

The next morning Spencer woke on her brother's couch with a bowl of skittles tucked beside her.

"Morning, Princess!" Glen chirped from the kitchen.

"No. No morning. Not Yet." Spencer groaned into the cushion.

"Yes morning. Now get up and go home so you can look good for this Ashley girl." Clay smiled as he walked into the living room.

Spencer sighed as she slowly sat up locking eyes with her brother for a moment before staring at her fiddling fingers.

"You are going to pick Ashley…aren't you?" Glen asked as he sat next to her, bowl of cereal in hand.

"I don't know, Glen. I have so many people talking at me and I just want to figure out what I want. On the one hand Ashley is incredible and I do feel like I could fall for her, but I still have feelings for Carmen and the last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"Hurt her." Both brothers said simultaneously.

Spencer glared at them before standing up to go pour herself some cereal.

After eating her breakfast in the kitchen away from her brothers, Spencer returned to the living room sporting a small smile.

"I know what I'm going to do." She declared proudly.

"Please tell me you're choosing Ashley." Glen looked up at her with a concerned expression.

"You can just watch it when it comes out on DVD." Spencer smiled as she patted his head like a dog.

"I have to be at the house by ten to make my final choice. You'll know by this afternoon; early this evening at the latest." She rolled her eyes at her brother's pout.

"Spencer!" Both brothers whined.

"Nope, _not_ telling you is just way too much fun." She smirked as she reached the door.

"Come on, Spencer! We're your brothers; you know the ones you had stay up with you till well past midnight last night?" Glen pouted again.

"Nope, still not telling." Spencer shook her head as she skipped out of the apartment.

* * *

When Spencer arrived home, the camera crew were already there setting up.

Her mother was busying herself cleaning the house while her father sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

Skipping pleasantries, she jogged up the stairs into her room where Carmen was still asleep on her bed.

"Get up." She whispered in the Latina's ear, laying light kisses down her neck.

"Wha? No! Too early!" Carmen groaned as she tried to pull a pillow over her head.

"Get up, you have to be ready in less than an hour." Grey eyes peered up into blue.

"Why? All you have to do is tell the dick that, well, he's a dick and tell the whore she's a whore. Why do I have to be there?" Carmen whined as she watched Spencer get up to root through her drawers.

"Because you signed a contract." Spencer replied simply.

"Ugh, fine!" The brunette huffed as she too began to get ready for shooting.

"So, babe, what are you going to say to those two sorry excuses for dates? Man, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Carmen chuckled pulling on a tight pair of jeans.

Spencer shook her head, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's comments.

"Why are you so certain I picked you?" Spencer asked pulling a black tank top over her head.

"Because we've been together for how long now, we love each other…we're getting married for crying out loud! This whole thing was just to make your parents happy, remember?" Carmen laughed at the absurdity of the question.

Spencer stared at the other girl for a moment before shaking her head silently and walking out the door.

* * *

"Spencer, dear, Aiden is in the back yard. Why don't you go keep him company?" Paula ushered the younger blond out to the back yard before dashing back into the house.

"I guess that means she wants us both out of the house then, huh?" Aiden chuckled at the bewildered expression on the blond's face.

"I have no idea what she's on, but she needs to stop." Spencer spoke after a few seconds.

"I believe its called coffee." Aiden offered as they watched Paula zoom around the house in search of things to clean.

"Note to self: sabotage coffee maker." Aiden laughed, though the young blond didn't seem to be joking.

The two soon found themselves talking and laughing together by the pool; ignoring the fact that Paula had come out at least twenty times to check on them in the half hour since she'd dragged Spencer out.

"Well, if it isn't Dick." Carmen's cold voice reached the two from the doorway.

"Carmen, we've been over this." Spencer glared over at the Latina.

"I know, I know, 'play nice' and I will…for you baby." Carmen fixed Spencer with an unhappy gaze.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled as Carmen took her hand before sitting next to her.

"Looks like the gang is all here!" Arthur said as he stepped outside followed by a tired looking Ashley.

"Oh, hell no! I'll be nice to the dick, but that bitch better step away before someone gets hurt!" Carmen growled standing up.

"This is Parental Control, not Jerry Springer." Ashley muttered before turning to walk back inside.

"Ash?"

All eyes turned to Spencer who had somehow stood up and walked over to catch the brunette's hand without anyone noticing until that minute.

"Please stay?" Blue eyes pled with brown for a moment before Ashley nodded and followed the blond back out to where the other two sat by the pool.

"Spencer?!" Carmen hissed as her girlfriend sat next to her.

"What?" Spencer asked glaring over at the Latina.

"You know…I think I'm going to go get something to drink…anybody else want anything?" Aiden asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh…I'll help you with that." Ashley followed the dark haired boy as he raced into the house.

"What is your problem, Spencer?" Carmen asked angrily.

"It's not bad enough that you kiss her, now you have to rub it in my face? What is this? Are you trying to make me jealous?" Spencer shook her head.

"No, Carmen, I like her. I like her a lot and I want her to be a part of my life as a friend if not more." Spencer watched as the emotions ran across Carmen's face.

"What…what do you mean 'if not more'?" Spencer felt a pang of guilt run through her at the devastated look on the other girl's face.

"Carmen, I love you, but the only one you seem to love now days is yourself. I don't know what to do about you…or Ashley." Spencer said honestly.

"That's not true! Baby, I love you. You hear me, I love you." Carmen pled.

"It's not enough! Those are just words…you don't mean them anymore." Tears fell freely as the two girls locked eyes.

"You're…you…are you leaving me for her?" Carmen asked her pain shining clearly in her eyes.

"Yes…no…I don't know! I don't want either of you to be out of my life. I just wish I could figure out how to do that." Spencer trailed off staring out at the clear water in front of her.


	11. Show Time

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

Chapter 11: Show Time

**A/N: I'm just gonna go hide now…sorry guys! –Hides–**

Camera zooms in on Spencer standing nervously before Aiden, Carmen and Ashley who are all sitting on the Carlin's living room couch.

_Spencer: I don't know what I'm doing. I keep trying to be rational about this whole thing; keep trying to remind myself that I can't make everyone happy. I just can't bring myself to hurt them. Aiden is sweet and would make a great friend and I hate the thought of hurting him. I've loved Carmen for so long, I don't know if I could get by knowing I hurt her; knowing she's not there anymore. Ashley is sweet, funny, caring and she makes me feel something I've never felt before…but I can't help but think 'what if?' What if I choose Ashley and when I get to know her better realize I made a mistake? What if that feeling fades? So many what ifs… But I guess I don't have much of a choice…I have to choose. I just have to open my mouth and say a name…sounds so easy doesn't it? _

Camera pans over to Arthur who is standing with his arm over his wife's shoulder in the doorway leading to the dining room.

_Arthur: I know this is going to be hard on her, but she needs to figure out that she deserves to be treated like a human being and not some trophy. I just hope I did the right thing signing her up for this…I already feel terrible for what I've put Ashley and Aiden through._

Camera shifts down and over until it is focused on an anxious looking Paula.

_Paula: I just want my daughter to be happy. I know that I was never very supportive of her being with another girl, but I can't help but sit here and replay her date with Ashley in my head…she was happy. I saw her smile and have fun and just be able to let loose for a while. I haven't seen that side of her since she was little. If Ashley can do that for her…I guess I could live with her dating my daughter. _

Camera swivels until it shows a surprisingly calm looking Aiden.

_Aiden: I kinda have the feeling she's going to pick either Ashley or Carmen. I am pretty sure she is having a hard time; she seems like the type of person who wants everyone to be happy…I kinda feel bad that she has to do this._

Camera pans right to show an unhappy looking Carmen, arms crossed over her chest and glaring over at the brunette sitting beside her.

_Carmen: She and I have been together for over eight months…we're supposed to get married, have kids and live a happy life together. I have no idea what the hell is up with her and this Ashley chick, but it needs to stop so we can just go back to the way things where._

Camera shifts over to show a dejected looking Ashley, eyes fixed on the rings she's fiddling with.

_Ashley: What can I say? I like her…I mean I really like her. But I know she won't pick me. She loves her girlfriend far too much. I can't stand this…this feeling that I get when I'm around her. I know she's in love with someone else but I still can't help but want to feel her lips on mine again. Does it make me a bad person to want to just kiss her senseless until she realizes how much I care about her?_

"Spencer," the host of the show, a guy in his mid twenties named Jake started as he walked up to stand next to her "you've been on two dates; one with Aiden, who your mother chose for you, and one with Ashley, who your father chose for you. Your girlfriend, Carmen, is here along with Aiden and Ashley so that you can tell all three of them who your choice is going to be. Are you ready?"

"Not really, but I don't really have much of a choice." Spencer chuckled nervously.

"Alright, why don't we start with telling them all what you thought of your time with them; starting with Aiden." Jake motioned for her to start.

"Aiden," she smiled over at him. "I really enjoyed going out with you. You're a great guy, considerate, sweet, funny, and I just think you deserve someone who would be able to commit to a relationship with you. I couldn't. I like girls and I can't imagine being anything more than friends with you, but if you are ok with it, I would love to hang out as friends?"

"I kinda had a feeling you were going to say that and I totally get it. Second choice, but I'll take it. I'll have to make sure to protect you from the girls at the concerts from now on too then." Aiden chuckled.

The dark haired boy stood to leave, but stole a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping out.

"That leaves Carmen and Ashley." Jake commentated unnecessarily.

"Where do I start?" Spencer said letting out a long breath.

"Carmen, we've been together for a long time now and I have loved you since before we were even together. When we first started going out, you used to always meet me at the mall or the park or the beach and I'd always end up waiting for you to finish hanging out with your friends to talk to you. You'd always make me feel unimportant and small compared to you and your life. But then there where times you told everyone to piss off so you could spend the day with your girl…those were the times I waited for, the times I'd fall for you all over again. When our parents found out life was horrible, but every day you'd come and wrap your arms around me and tell me we'd be alright. I always believed you when you said that…but when you said it the other night…I wasn't so sure anymore. I'm not sure we're going to be alright. I want us to be alright, I want to go back to those times when I could just fall asleep in your arms feeling safe and loved and sure of the fact that we were meant to be together."

Spencer paused, a sigh leaving her lips as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears.

"Ashley, I can't even begin to describe what I feel when I'm around you. All I can say is that I've never felt the way you make me feel with just a short glance or a gentle touch. You're an amazing person and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be with you. But I can't just leave my fiancé for a girl I've known for less than a week. I wouldn't feel right about it. At the same time, I don't want to let you just walk out of my life without giving whatever there is between us a chance."

"What are you saying, Spencer?" Carmen asked confused.

"I…I'm saying that I don't want to lose either of you…but I have to choose. So, my decision is-"

_**WE DISRUPT THE REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM TO BRING YOU THESE WORDS FROM OUR SPONSORS**_

**South of Nowhere: Season Four premiere…**

_**Woman's voice: On an all new episode of South of Nowhere, Spencer and Ashley go on a sizzling hot vacation to Hawaii while Kyla, Glen, and Madison find out how complicated threesomes can get. Don't miss an all new season of the award winning drama series South of Nowhere!**_


	12. Puppet On A String

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

Chapter 12: Puppet On A String

**A/N: Errr… -runs off to hide…again-**

Carmen switched off the TV, a satisfied smirk plastered on her lips.

"I knew you'd make the right choice baby." Carmen reclined back onto the couch, her hand rubbing slow circles on the inner thigh of the blond sitting next to her.

"Carmen…" Spencer continued to stare at the TV screen with a blank expression.

"Yeah, babe?" The Latina whispered nuzzling into the unresponsive blond's neck.

"We're still going to do that follow up episode tomorrow; we should get some sleep." Spencer said emotionlessly.

"Sleep? Why would you want to sleep when you have a hot, horny girlfriend ready to ravage you?" The Latina breathed out as she moved to straddle the other girl.

"Come on." Carmen smiled seductively as she pulled Spencer up from the couch and down the hall to their bedroom.

"Carmen, I really don't want this." Spencer whispered as she lay staring up at the ceiling above their bed..

"Don't want what? This?" Spencer gasped as Carmen's hand plunged into her jeans.

The girl's cold fingers entered her making the blond arch her back.

"Carmen…" Spencer whispered as she pulled the other girl down closer.

The blond's hips bucked against Carmen's fingers as the brunette pumped into her harder and faster, her thumb circling the blond's sensitive clit.

Spencer knew she shouldn't enjoy this; everything in her cried out in torment at the act that was now only done for physical pleasure.

The emotions she knew should have been driving her to make love were no longer present; instead a strange emptiness had taken hold of her.

Physically, she craved this; craved the chance to feel again even if it was at the hands of the woman who took her emotions from her to begin with.

She lost herself in the dizzying high of the moment, trying to block out the reality of it.

In the morning she would escape to the bathroom and sob shamefully under the onslaught of heated water trying desperately to scald the memory from her flesh.

She was a puppet, a slave used only to fulfill the lustful inclinations of her girlfriend.

She didn't want to be a puppet, unfeeling and muted.

She wanted to feel human again.

* * *

"We're here." Carmen grumbled as she parked in the driveway of the Carlin home.

Spencer remained silent, simply staring out at the once familiar family sized house.

"We going to do this or not?" The brunette snapped unhappily.

"Yeah…" It was barely a whisper and Carmen rolled her eyes as she jerked the driver's side door open.

Spencer watched her girlfriend stalk up to the front door of the house and fling it open without even knocking.

Taking a deep breath, the blond exited the car and made her way to the open front door.

She could hear Carmen's cold, harsh laughter along with her mother's hushed voice hatefully telling the brunette exactly what she thought of her.

Deciding against getting in the middle of the argument, Spencer carefully and quietly made her way up the stairs into her old room.

The room was just as she'd remembered it and judging by the lack of cobwebs and dust her mother had kept it that way for her.

The familiar scent and surroundings sent her back in time; her mind swirled with memories as she took hesitant steps farther in.

Her memories hit her hard; almost causing her to stumble at the heaviness that descended on her.

The blond looked so lost, so very lost and alone as brown eyes watched her from the doorway.

"Hasn't anybody ever told you that Angels shouldn't cry?" A soft melodic voice spoke from behind her.

Spencer spun around to face the other girl.

A sad smile appeared on her lips at the sight of her.

"I'm not an angel." Spencer croaked trying to reign in her scattered thoughts.

"Could have fooled me." Ashley smiled comfortingly.

A soft thumb brushed away the blond's tears that had somehow fallen without being noticed.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" The brunette glanced around the room before focusing once again on blue eyes.

"Escaping." The blond replied automatically.

"Seems more like hiding to me." Ashley commented as she let her hand caress Spencer's now dry cheek.

"I guess I am." Spencer whispered as her eyes closed at the contact.

"SPENCER, WHERE THE HELL AR—" Carmen stopped dead as she took in the scene before her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Carmen was livid.

"Carmen, please…" Spencer choked out, afraid of her girlfriend's temper.

"Shut up, you filthy whore!" Carmen shouted causing the blond to cringe.

"You don't call her that, ever!" Ashley moved to stand between the blond and the outraged Latina.

"What do you care what I call her? She's my girlfriend, my problem." Carmen challenged.

"She is not a whore! She is a beautiful, funny, caring person who deserves so much more and so much better than a self absorbed bitch like you!" Ashley bit out angrily.

"Besides, the only filthy whore I see here is you." She continued not backing down from Carmen's warning glare.

Spencer watched on in astonishment as Ashley stood up to the seemingly all powerful girl who had dehumanized her; who'd made her believe that she was worthless.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. You're not part of this family and you don't know anything about either of us." Carmen seethed stalking closer to the other brunette, a dangerous glint in her furious grey eyes..

"No." Both brunettes turned to stare in shock at the blond.

"What did you just say?" Carmen asked incredulously.

"I said no, Carmen." Spencer said gaining confidence as she looked up into questioning brown eyes before leveling an intense stare at the dumbfounded Latina..

"It's your turn to shut up! I've had enough. You beat me, you rape me mind, body and soul…and I let you. I let you because I'd given up hoping that we could work things out. I started to believe all the lies. I actually believed all the things you said to me. You made me feel guilty about kissing Ashley and almost kissing Aiden and I let you use that guilt to destroy me!" The blond shouted letting an entire years worth of pent up emotions spill out.

"Shut the fuck up, Spencer! No one cares what you think!" Carmen shouted taking a step toward the blond.

"I do." Ashley said as she pushed the angry woman back.

Not one of the three women noticed that the camera crew had made their way up the stairs and was now standing quietly in the doorway, or the distraught faces of Arthur and Paula as they cried for what their daughter was put through, or Aiden standing quietly in the back of the group, shocked by the sudden outbursts.

"I care what she thinks, I care what she has to say and I care how she feels. You know what I don't care about? I don't care about your feelings on the subject. You're going to sit here and listen to every word she says and even if I have to beat her words into your head with my bare fists, you will hear them." Ashley growled as she shoved Carmen backwards, the other girl stumbling onto the floor.

"Go ahead, Spencer." Ashley said softly not taking her raging eyes off of Carmen.

"I'm done being your sex slave, I'm done being your trophy you take out when it's convenient, and I am done being your god damned puppet! We're done!" Spencer pushed past Ashley to punctuate the last bit with a solid punch to the face.

Everyone present stood in shocked silence staring down at the out cold brunette.

"I'm going to go call the police and have her taken out of here." Arthur finally spoke before turning stiffly to walk down the stairs.

Paula watched her daughter as the blond broke down; tears spilling down her face as sobs caused her to shake uncontrollably.

She was about to go to her when another pair of arms pulled her into a tight embrace.

A small smile appeared on her face as she watched Ashley hold the younger blond and whisper reassurances in her ear.

"That was intense." Aiden whispered in awe of what had just happened.

"Why don't we all head downstairs and leave them alone for a few minutes?" Paula suggested quietly hoping her daughter would open up to Ashley if they where left alone.

The camera crew nodded and followed the older blond back downstairs leaving Aiden to stare at the two girls a moment longer.

"Spashley." He chuckled quietly to himself unsure of why he'd even thought of it.

* * *

**Is it safe to come out of hiding yet?**


	13. Happily Ever After…Maybe

Title: Parental Control

Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show _Parental Control_ on MTV/ South of Nowhere is property of Tom Lynch.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: I'll love you forever.

Summary: Hmmm…The Carlin family + an MTV camera crew + 2 blind dates for Spencer in hopes of – her current…this ought to be interesting…

Chapter 13: Happily Ever After…Maybe

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with this story! I really enjoyed reading the reviews I got and I loved the fact that people not only read, but enjoyed my work. This is the last chapter for this story so I guess that means I have to bring my frazzled mind out of retirement and start something new for you guys, huh? Maybe even a sequel? Tell me what you guys think. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will have either updates for my other two in progress stories or maybe even a whole new story up for you hopefully sometime soon! **

_Parental Control's host, Jake, watches in silence as the monitor before him in the studio shows a heated altercation between Ashley, Carmen and Spencer escalating to the point of violence._

_The monitor cuts out after showing Spencer's powerful blow and Carmen lying motionless on the ground. _

_Turning to face the camera, Jake flashes a well rehearsed surprised yet excited smile._

"_Turns out Spencer regretted her choice to stay with Carmen in the end…what happened next? Stay tuned to find out."_

"_On a new over the top, dramatic episode of Degrassi—"_

"I never liked that show." Ashley wrinkled her nose at the commercial she'd cut off.

"Uh-huh…"

Ashley's adorable expression was all the blond cuddled up beside her was paying attention to.

"You're not listening are you?" Ashley giggled looking down into sleepy blue eyes.

"Nu-uh…" Spencer yawned as she wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer.

"If you were so tired, why did you want to stay up and watch?" Ashley questioned softly brushing her fingers through blond locks.

"Wanted to see you stand up to Carmen." The blond mumbled as she closed her eyes and nestled her face into the crook of Ashley's neck.

"You wanted to see yourself deck her." Ashley stated with a gentle rolling laugh.

"That too." Spencer smiled slightly.

Ashley wrapped the blond in both arms and hugged her tightly as she thought about all the horrible things Carmen had put her through.

"I love you, Spencer Carlin, and I would never, ever hurt you. I hope you know that." She whispered into the other girl's ear.

Spencer was silent for a moment making the brunette the tiniest bit anxious.

Okay, I lied, she was freaking out like a humming bird on a weird mix of Ritalin and ten cups of coffee.

It was the first time she had actually told the blond that she loved her and she started to worry that it might have been badly timed.

It had been over a year since the two had started dating, forgoing video cameras this time around, but Ashley had been careful to take things slow because of Spencer's past.

Ashley was just about to go on a babbling spree to try to retract the statement when Spencer said something that shocked her into silence herself.

"Marry me?"

If her heart rate hadn't been through the roof before, it certainly was now.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered out.

"Marrey me." It wasn't a question this time.

"Spence, I don't think you're ready for-"

"I know what I want, Ash. I want you. I want you to be there when I graduate college, I want you to be there when I finally figure out what I want to do with my life….I just want you to be with me, wherever I go; whatever I do. Please, just say yes; we don't have to do it right away, we can wait. Just say that when the time is right, you will?"

Ashley was stunned.

For the second time in less than two minutes, Ashley Davies was lost in stunned silence; the difference was…this time there was no question about what she would say when she finally regained the ability to speak.

"Would it be crazy if I said I didn't want to wait?" Ashley croaked out nervously earning her the biggest smile she'd seen on her girlfriend since she had asked her out on a proper date over a year prior.

"I am so in love with you, Ashley Davies." Spencer whispered caressing the brunette's cheek.

"You do realize this means you proposed to me before we even had sex, right?" Ashley smirked.

"Well, perhaps if we fuck each other's brains out, whips, chains, and all, before we get married it'll make up for it?" Spencer suggested innocently.

"Oh, my sweet, innocent Spencer has a dirty mind?" Ashley let her jaw drop in faux shock.

"Hmmm…wanna find out?" Spencer purred in her ear as slender fingers trailed down Ashley's pajama top to slide under the elastic of the matching bottoms.

"Shit, Spence…" Ashley gasped as Spencer's fingers teased her already wet entrance.

"Shh…" Spencer cooed lifting herself over her girlfriend.

"I love you, Ash. I think it's about time I show you just how much…"

"As much as I want to, and believe me I do…you're exhausted, Spence. I know you are and you have classes in the morning, so why don't we just cuddle for tonight?" Ashley asked internally groaning at the hyper sensitive state she knew she'd be leaving herself in.

"I'm not – yawn – tired" Spencer argued unconvincingly.

Chuckling, Ashley pulled Spencer's hand from her pants and brought it to her mouth to lay gentle kisses on the knuckles before pulling Spencer down onto her.

"Ash…" Spencer grumbled struggling futily as sleep began to take her.

"Sleep, Spence, its okay." Ashley lightly traced invisible patterns over her back, listening contently as the blond's breathing evened out.

Ashley was just about asleep herself when a groggy blond whispered in her ear causing her eyes to shoot open.

"By the way, you're going to wear a dress on our wedding day." Spencer smiled wickedly.

"LIKE HELL!"

**_THE END!_**


End file.
